Power supplies are used to drive electric motors in a variety of different applications. For example, in computer hard disk drives, three-phase spindle motors are used to rotate the optical disk for reading and writing operations. Various types of power supply configurations are used for such applications. One such configuration is a pulse skip modulation (PSM) generator. In a typical configuration, input digital signals of N bits are converted into single bit PSM signals by a fixed frequency PSM converter based upon a comparison of the input signals with the instantaneous status of an up/down counter. The converted signals are single bit, fixed frequency and correlated with each other.
Another typical configuration is a signal delta generator. Here, input digital signals of N bits are converted into single bit signals by a sigma delta converter. The converted signals are single bit, they have a variable instantaneous frequency, and are uncorrelated with one another.
Despite the existence of such configurations, further enhancements in power supplies may be desirable in certain applications.